


An Eternal Love

by Destinee Zara (LadyDestineeZara)



Series: FrUk Anniversary Week 2016 [7]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Mild mentions to sex, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, like really mild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 18:58:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6483208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDestineeZara/pseuds/Destinee%20Zara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two old nations reminiscing about the past.<br/>Two lovers reminiscing and telling the other how they fell in love.<br/>(Written for the seventh day of the FrUk Anniversary Week 2016 on tumblr!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Eternal Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello there =D
> 
> Welcome to the seventh day of the FrUk Anniversary Week 2016, "Tale as old as time"!
> 
> First of all: Hetalia doesn’t belong to me. If it belonged, I would be the Queen of the world. Literally.
> 
> THIS STORY IS UNEDITED! So, pardon any English mistakes
> 
> This was made for the seventh day of the FrUk Anniversary Week 2016 on tumblr!
> 
> Just one last note before you start reading:  
> \- [text after dashes] = TALKING  
> (A Romance Language custom, I guess)
> 
> Now, to the story!

This time, France, Francis, was the one smoking and staring at the celling. Yet, he was the one who started to talk once again (he just couldn’t help. Francis felt like talking after sex).

\- When was that you fell in love with me?

England, Arthur, was laying on his belly and looked like he was sleeping. However, the Frenchman knew that he was awake (years and years of spying each other made then aware of the other’s pattern of real sleep).

Arthur sighed.

\- You tell me. – he opened his eyes. They were soft with after intercourse bliss and full of love softness – When was the first time you considered that what you felt for me wasn’t pure hatred and it may be love?

Francis chuckled.

\- That is an easy question: the first time I duelled with you.

Arthur stared at him with an raised eyebrow.

\- Really? I was trying to kill you!

\- And you were a pro at that.

England chuckled.

\- Thank you, I guess. But care to explain?

\- Well, _mon cher_ [French: my dear], the way you carried yourself was almost sinful for a start. – both chuckled at that – Second, I don’t know…

\- What?

\- It is kind of embarrassing saying it out loud…

\- Finish what you started, frog!

The Englishman kissed Francis’s belly fondly and candidly with a smile.

France blushed.

\- I don’t know… you always seemed to look at me in a different way. As if you had a special hatred just for me. It is really weird, but the look on your eyes made me feel special. – he stared away from Arthur with rosy cheeks – After the first time we fought, I wished you could look at me with the same intensity, but with love. I felt in love with your hatred while wishing you were in love with me. Then I started to know you better and started to fall even harder for you.

He looked at England again. The Englishman was blushing.

\- Must you be this sappy all the time? – Arthur asked with a sigh.

They moved gently at the same time and kissed softly, meeting in the halfway.

\- But the first time we duelled was Centuries ago! – England said with disbelief.

France nodded.

\- And I’ve loved you since then.

\- You old sap!

\- Oh, how about you, _rosbiff_? – he smirked – Since when you felt something for me?

England was red as a ripped strawberry. He mumbled something.

\- What is it, _mon ange_ [French: my angel]? I couldn’t hear you.

Arthur sucked some air to calm himself.

\- Since the first time I saw you.

France only raised his eyebrows. The Englishman blushed even harder and kept talking:

\- I was a child and I thought that I’ve seen the loveliest creature that the old Gods had ever created. I just… was in love. It is really lame, but I never had a better explanation.

Francis chuckled and kissed him passionately.

They let their hearts to be filled with the feeling of that kiss.

\- And you call me the sappy one. – he kissed England again before he could protest – I guess our love, even if only consumed recently, is old as time.

Arthur chuckled.

\- A tale as old as balls.

Francis rolled his eyes, sighed exasperated but, smiled nonetheless.

\- A love history as old as human’s history. Isn’t that romantic, Arthur, _mon amour_ [French: my love]?

\- Romantic indeed, poppet. And I’ll keep loving you.

\- Forever? – Francis asked with the tiniest of the smiles.

Arthur chuckled and kissed him again.

\- Forever.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Making off of this story:
> 
> I wrote that in, like, 20 minutes.  
> I was going to do something bigger and all, but I got REALLY caught up with tumblr drama (I was having a blast xD) and I end up with a 600 words unnedited fluff -_-
> 
> Sorry...
> 
> Anyway, this is in the same universe as "Time to think", "A Promise" and "The Dancing's Appeal". This is located on the 80's, I just didn't know how and I didn't had the time to include this piece of information to the fanfic.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the shameless fluffy s2 s2 s2 
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you have enjoyed it! Leave a kudo and a comment if you liked this story s2
> 
> Friendly reminder that you can always help the writer by giving a kudo and a comment ;D I feed on them (and I try to answer every single one of them too s2)
> 
> And you can follow me on tumblr if you want :D frukheaven.tumblr.com
> 
> I hope I’ll see ya tomorrow =3
> 
> Bye-bye! o/


End file.
